DOUBLE DEE THE NEAT FREAK
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Ed and Eddy found out that Double Dee is a neat freak, but when Ed and Eddy change Double Dee, how is he going to act? COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**My second Edd, Ed, 'n' Eddy story. Hope you enjoy it!**

DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Double Dee opened it and he saw his two friends.

"Salutations, gentleman! Isn't this a marvelous day? The fresh, crisp air, the shining sun, the flowers and tress have transformed…"

"Tress, sunshine, whatever!" Eddy said.

"C'mon! We have to go to the beach!"

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but I have a lot of chores to do, but come in anyway."

Eddy and Ed went inside.

"NOT SO FAST!" Double Dee yelled.

"What?" Eddy said.

"Eddy, the shoes!"

"Edd again?"

"Please, Eddy! Mother and father have an eye of a vulture when they see grime on the living room floor, I mean look at it! It's unsanitary!"

"Alright fine." Eddy said.

"You, too, Ed."

Ed took off his shoes.

"Thank you, guys."

"Whatever." Eddy said.

Double Dee had 59 chores to do.

"AAAAAAAAARRRH! At this rate, we'll never go to the beach. Double Dee!"

Double Dee wasn't listening to Eddy.

He was cleaning the dresser, listening to the song "Wannabe", and doing a stupid dance.

"Edward!"

Double Dee still couldn't hear Eddy.

Eddy got out a microphone, plugged it in, and said, "Edward Marian, TAKE OFF YOUR HEADPHONES!"

That got Double Dee's attention.

Double Dee took off the headphones.

"Sorry I was ignoring you Eddy. I was listening to the Spice Girls, and it really assuages me while I'm cleaning the household items."

"Why do you listen to a British pop band from the 1990's?" Eddy asked.

There was silence.

Double Dee changed the subject and said, "Cleaning is fun once you get the hang of it."

"Yeah, right!" Eddy scoffed.

"I never cleaned anything in my whole life!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Double Dee said.

"So now I know that you know that you don't know how to clean, but since I now know that you know that you know how to clean, you know that I know that I can't help you since I have a lot of chores to do, so c'est la vie!"

Double Dee left the room.

"This stinks! Do you know what stinks more Ed?"

"Do tell, Eddy!" Ed said.

"I didn't know what Double Dee just said."

Double Dee had 10 chores left to finish. Eddy and Ed were in the dining room.

Double Dee ran past Eddy and Ed, but Eddy pulled on Double Dee's shirt and said, "Hold on there, Danny Tanner! ED!"

"Your wish is my camel." Ed said.

Ed picked Double Dee up and they all went to Eddy's house.

"Where on Earth are we going?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy ignored him.

Eddy's house was only a mile away.

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Please R&R! No flames, especially a trick review, Omj95! Ha! Ha! Ha! Anyway, please review!**


	2. Psychologist Ed

Chapter two

The Eds were at Eddy's house.

They were in Eddy's closet.

"Why are we in your closet Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"We are in my closet, for many reasons! Ed!"

Ed came in the closet wearing a smock, and glasses.

"Please rest your butt here." Ed said.

Double Dee sat on the stool.

Ed sat on a chair. Both were sitting across from each other. Eddy left his closet, and closed his door. It was very dark. Lucky for Ed, he can see very well, so he turned on the light which was above them.

Ed said, "Please close your eyes."

Double Dee closed his eyes.

"Now, tell me what you see."

"I….I….I see disinfecting wipes, and Windex, and sweet, sweet soap, and me clean my household items. Luminous lamps, brilliant, shiny computers, the sweet aroma of hand soap when I rub them against my hands, and…"

"That is enough, patient. Now…"

Ed got out a stack of big cards.

"Tell me what you see…"

Ed held a big card with a big, black ink blot on it.

"I see my clean, bedroom floor."

Flip.

"I see my Television screen, clean as a whistle."

Flip.

"I see me cleaning bathtubs. Oh joy!"

Flip.

"I see me cleaning leaves."

Flip.

"I see me giving baths to adorable pups."

Flip.

"I see…I see a bottle of disinfecting wipes."

Ed put the cards away.

"Now, I'm going to say a word, and you are going to say the first thing that comes to mind. Chicken."

"Poultry."

"Clean."

"Bathrooms."

"A terrible disease."

"Tuberculosis."

"Hand."

"Soap."

"Clean."

"Room."

"Lint."

"Trap."

"Now here are 300 cards. Now, In 20 seconds, please make something out of these cards." Ed said stupidly.

**20 seconds later…**

Ding!

"Times up."

Double Dee made a five foot tall vacuum cleaner.

"Stay here, I'll be with you in a moment."

Ed came out of the closet and showed Eddy the results.

"It's not good, Eddy!" Ed said.

Eddy looked at the clipboard Ed wrote.

"Wow! This guy is obsessed!" He said.

"Get in there, and change him!"

Ed went in the closet again.

"Is it serious, psychologist Ed?" Double Dee asked.

"Yes it is. You have a case of "Neat freakerosis."

Double Dee gasped.

"There is only solution to cure this disease."

30 minutes later, Ed came out and said, "Lady and germs, presenting, Double Dee!"

Double Dee stepped out of the closet.

He wore a black, leather jacket, with a blue shirt under the jacket, black, long pants, and instead of that sock shaped sock he used to wear on the top his head, he now wears a black hat on his head.

"He's perfect!" Eddy said.

"To celebrate, I'm going to my residence and clean all my possessions."

"Hold it! We're going to do something else instead." Eddy said.


	3. Double Dee the idiot

Chapter three

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

"What are you two doing! Those are my prized possessions! They always hold science fairs every week, and I have won the science fair 72 weeks in a row! You can't just confiscate them from me!"

"We just did sockhead!" Eddy said.

"We're going to change your attitude on cleaning, and smart stuff! ED!"

"Yes, butler?" Ed said.

"Bring Double Dee outside for some fresh air." Eddy said.

Ed picked up Double Dee, and the two stepped outside.

This seemed like 100 years later, Double Dee and Ed came inside.

"Well?" Eddy said.

"Well what?" Double Dee said.

"Are you smart or not?"

"I don't know…let's see…" Double Dee tried to figure out hard equations, but he couldn't figure 'em out.

"AAH! I'm not smart anymore! I can't even figure out equations!"

"That's good! Ed, how did you do it?"

"Simple my friends." Ed got out a mallet.

"It's all thanks to this doohickey thing." He said.

There was silence.

"Ed, when you were little, did someone hit your head with a mallet?"

"Yes I did." Ed said.

(Flashback to when Ed was little)

"Here's the mallet, Ed." A little boy said.

"Ed, you do realize that hitting you in the head with a mallet, will gain you 50 pounds, loss of hair, and taking 145 I.Q. points?"

"Yep, just lay it on me." Ed said.

**BONK!**

(End of flashback)

Ed now weighs 166 pounds, he used to have orange wavy hair, and his I.Q. is now 3.

"Now way! A bonk on the head with the mallet, and It takes away your I.Q. points?" Eddy asked.

"Well, my I.Q. was 320, I know that, and if I'm correct, Ed took away 200 I.Q. points right out of me."

"Not a problem! Ed hit him again!"

**BONK!**

Double Dee is now dumb.

Dumber than Ed.

"So Double Dee, how many lives does a cat have?"

"Eleventy billion." Double Dee said stupidly.

"Woo-hoo! He's not smart, he's not a neat freak! He's perfect!" Eddy said.

That's chapter three, guys! Please R&R!


	4. LAST CHAPTER

Chapter four

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Mixing chemicals." Eddy said, mixing the chemicals.

"Double Dee is going to kill us, like the evil space warrior, space traveler Drano from issue #92 on planet sausage when he killed all the sausage people! Life can be so cruel!"

Eddy slapped Ed in the face, left to right.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Get a hold of your self, monobrow!" Eddy said.

"Sockhead is stupid! That means we can do whatever we want with his room!"

Ed and Eddy looked at Double Dee.

"Zip-uh-dee-doo-dah." Double Dee muttered.

"Double Dee, can we mix your chemicals?" Eddy asked.

"Fine, as long as you don't make a hole in the wall." Double Dee said.

Moments later, Eddy and Ed were mixing chemicals with vinegar, ketchup, taco sauce, dressing, and hot sauce!

Mixing chemicals with those things can leave holes in a ceiling! Eddy looked in Double Dee's drawer to see what Double Dee has. Eddy found a bottle In Double Dee's drawer. It was a chemical. The chemical was a blackish, purplish color. Double Dee called it chemical maxx.

"Ha! Double Dee spelled max wrong! Or maybe he put an extra x there for a reason."

On the back of the bottle, it said, "Do not touch my chemical! Mixing this chemical can be very treacherous. To avoid injury, please wear a suit that's heat protective, and goggles. Be careful!-Double Dee."

Eddy snorted and said, "In your dreams!"

Eddy and Ed were laughing maniacally.

"Let's mix this with hot sauce!" Eddy said.

Did I mention that they weren't wearing goggles, or a suit? Major uh-oh! They mixed chemical maxx with Ed's hot sauce. Then, the chemical was going to explode! Way to go, Eddy and Ed! You just created a chemical reaction, and now they are in a predicament!

"We have to get out of here, Eddy!" Ed said.

He picked up Eddy, and Double Dee, and they ran for their lives.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Double Dee's house exploded.

Lucky for the Eds, they were okay. Suddenly, Double Dee woke up.

"I'm not dumb anymore!" Double Dees said.

"You guys were lucky that was only temporary. **MY HOUSE!**"

Double Dee looked at his house in horror.

"M-My residence…demolished, disintegrated, destroyed, ruined!" Double Dee turned around and glared at Eddy and Ed.

"You too!"

Double Dee walked slowly to Ed and Eddy.

"Um…Double Dee?" Eddy said.

**15 minutes later…**

"**ED! **PICK UP THAT WINDOW!" Double Dee yelled.

Ed picked up the window.

He was tired, hungry, and sweating.

"EDDY! PICK UP THAT CHEMICAL BOTTLE!"

Eddy picked up the chemical bottle and threw it in the trash can.

"I guess cleaning isn't so bad." Eddy told Ed.

"While you too are busy cleaning, I'm going to gorge on a slice of pizza! Mm-mm! That anchovy pizza is so delectable!"

Double Dee left Eddy and Ed with the cleaning.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" Eddy said.

"I have my dirty underwear with me Eddy." Ed said.

"So what?" Eddy said.

Ed got out his dirty underwear and threw it at Eddy. "ED'S UNDERWEAR!" Eddy gagged.

**THE END**

**Let me know if the ending of this story sucks. Please R&R!**


End file.
